


Fate

by rubybluez



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: But they don’t kiss, Cuddles, Deep Conversations, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I cried writing this, Implied Feelings, M/M, Mentions to other characters - Freeform, References to the manga after S1, Senku gets emotional, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubybluez/pseuds/rubybluez
Summary: “Senku-chan, you’re crying.”The human body can produce many emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness, and many more. Even the same facial expressions can give off many different feelings. Take for an example: crying. Many people just automatically put ‘crying’ with ‘being sad’. However, people can cry out of happiness. Others, out of shock, anger, pain, and even pleasure.“It’s nothing.”The awful truth is, many people don’t like showing their true emotions to people, sometimes even their loved ones. They believe it will break their walls and make them feel like they’ve let everyone down.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Fate

No one can disagree that humans are amazing. There are multiple theories made by scientists to back up how humans came to be from millions of years ago. Even multiple religions, teaching their followers how everything came to be. As time went by, technology increased, and people had better ways of finding information and communicating. 

  
  
But no technology or information can detect the world’s people turning into stone. 

  
Believe it or not, but something always does happen for a reason if you agree or not. It’s called fate. Maybe when the International Space Station sent out 6 astronauts into space before the earth petrified there was a reason for it. Maybe there was a reason for them to keep on living. Maybe there was a reason for one of the astronaut’s kids, Ishigami Senku, to “wake up” 3,700 years later.

  
  
No, _there was_ a reason for Senku to “wake up” 3,700 years later. 

  
  
Light pooled in through the window as scientist was looking into the telescope that was gifted by Gen and everyone else that helped along the way. Senku was admiring each star, constellation, and planet he could find. He thought about how Byakuya and the others reacted when they saw each imperfection of the stars up close. He chuckled at that thought, only knowing that he got to go to space because he begged them. 

  
Footsteps were coming from behind him with a voice that sung at the end. “Isn’t the sky so pretty, Senku-chan~”

  
  
“It’s beautiful. Mother Nature has come back to us after thousands of years,” Senku replied. 

  
Gen moved next to Senku. The mentalist saw the light shine onto Senku’s face. He noticed how his lips would turn upwards whenever he would squint his eye, how the soft breeze made his hair ever so slightly follow the wind’s path. “It sure has..” Gen whispered to himself, not looking away from Senku. 

  
Asagiri Gen, the mentalist, wouldn’t deny that this wasn’t his first time starring at Senku. He would do it sometimes while they’re working on a project. Seeing the accomplishment on his face and throughout this body after they finished made Gen feel happy for the other. After all, he was good at telling feelings by the other's body language. Especially seeing through lies. Gen broke his gaze from Senku and looked up at the sky. 

  
_So pretty_

  
He thought to himself. 

  
  
They both continued to look at the stars. The bugs chirping in the silence below them weirdly made them both feel more at ease. After a few more minutes of peaceful silence, Gen asked Senku. “Waning gibbous, right? The moon?” 

  
Senku brought his attention to the moon and smirked. “Ten billion percent right, mentalist. How’d you know that?”

  
  
“I may have paid attention in school~” Gen half sung. 

  
  
Senku chuckled at that and got up from the telescope. “Here, I want to show you something. Look into the telescope,” he suggested towards Gen. Gen moved towards the telescope and put his right eye into it. Senku changed the telescope’s focus as it got more clearer for the other. “That star you see right there was my father’s favorite one. He used to show me it when I was growing up,” he explains to Gen. 

  
  
“Sounds like he was a great person,” Gen says warmly. Senku hummed in agreement. 

_  
Yeah, he was. _

_  
_ _Wish you were here right now._

_  
_ _I feel so alone without you._

  
_  
Why you, out of all people, I couldn’t revive?_

_  
  
I miss you, dad. _

  
“Senku-chan, you’re crying.”

  
  
The human body can produce many emotions. Happiness, anger, sadness, and many more. Even the same facial expressions can give off many different feelings. Take for an example: crying. Many people just automatically put ‘crying’ with ‘being sad’. However, people can cry out of happiness. Others, out of shock, anger, pain, and even pleasure. 

  
  
“It’s nothing.”

  
The awful truth is, many people don’t like showing their true emotions to people, sometimes even their loved ones. They believe it will break their walls and make them feel like they’ve let everyone down. 

Gen faced Senku. “It’s not nothing. There has to be something that’s bothering you.” 

  
The light that was shining through showed proof that he was crying. Senku felt another tear slip down from his eye. With lips trembling, he lamented, “I don’t want to talk about it.”

  
He felt Gen bring his hand to caress his cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumb. His heart wrenched seeing the other one in pain. “Please,” he frowned, “you're only hurting yourself.” The mentalist's hands brought his way to the back of Senku’s neck and waist, pulling him into a hug. Slowly, Senku brought his hands to hold onto Gen’s yukata, with more tears gathering in his eyes. 

“Don’t you ever feel so,” Senku breathed out, “so out of place?”

  
Gen rubbed his back, listening to what the other had to say. 

  
“I miss home. I miss how everything was. I just want to go back. I wish I could’ve spent more time with my dad if-if he didn’t-” he couldn’t finish his sentence without hitching his breath and bringing his face to the other’s neck. 

  
“It’s okay. It’s okay. You didn’t know that this would’ve happened. No one did.” Gen soothed. “The first week Tsukasa revived me, I couldn’t stop thinking about how I wish I wasn’t revived. I hated it, honestly. Not until I saw your date carved into the tree. It gave me a sense of hope.” 

  
Senku gave out a weak laugh, 

_  
of course you would find hope because of a stupid carving._

  
“What I probably said was pretty dark,” Gen continued on talking, “but I just wanted to say that you’re not alone. I thought I was too until I met you,” He confessed as he shamefully blushed at the last sentence. 

  
Silence began to accompany the two again as they held each other beneath the stars. Senku felt the warmth starting to leave him as he held the mentalist closer. 

  
  
“Can you hold me for a little longer?” Senkuu whispered, loud enough for Gen to understand. 

_  
Of course, I’ll take care of you._

  
Gen motioned him onto the floor, and the other quickly understood what he meant. He sat in between Gen’s legs, laying his head on his chest. Gen brought his hands to wrap around Senku’s waist to secure him. 

  
No words were said, because the actions spoke for them. Senkuu felt Gen’s heartbeat and Gen felt Senkuu’s breathing under his fingers. They didn’t worry about the next project, or invading Tsukasa’s empire. All they had was each other that night, and that’s all they needed. 

  
Senku wasn’t a big believer in fate; he believed that every reason something happened, came down to science for his whole life. Mostly, he was right. Science is a big concept on how the earth and its people functioned anyway. Without science, Senku wouldn’t have been able to accomplish a lot in just a year. 

  
Both of their bodies started to get in a slumber state. As uncomfortable as the floor was, they were too tired to move from their spot. Senku heard Gen softly snore above him, his arms still holding Senku close to him. He started to feel his eyes grow heavy, as he started to relax his body more. 

  
Senku didn’t feel lonely that night. 

  
  
Or, the next day either. 

And maybe, he started to believe in fate a little more. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys this is my first “real” fanfic? i’ve never really tried to write serious because i really can’t lol. im also nervous that i’ll never bring the expected emotions to the reader that i have written in it y’know? hoped you liked it though ( ◠‿◠ )
> 
> also is it “senkuu” or “senku?” im assuming “Senkuu” is the original name? Idk someone please tell me
> 
> stay safe!😎


End file.
